Far Away Songfic InuxKag
by Elflady88
Summary: I just thought that Nickelback's song "Far Away" fitted this pairing perfectly. So this is a short one-shot based on the last chapter. And I do not own Inuyasha or the song, they are copyrighted to their respective owners.


I really recommend listening to the song while reading, it's a really great song.

Disclaimer: I do not own neither the song or Inuyasha, they belong to Nickleback and Rumiko Takahashi.

_Songfic - Far Away - Inu__**x**__Kag_

_This time, this __place_

_Misused__, __Mistakes_

_Too __long__, __Too__ late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

Kagome sighed deeply as she walked towards her family placing a happy smile on her face while making her way through the crowd of happy students. She smiled for her family and friends, it was graduation day after all. On the inside however, she ached.

After three years the pain still hadn't left her. When Inuyasha returned her back to her time she was so happy, her family was so happy. But Inuyasha was dragged back to the feudal era by the well and Kagome was hit with a realization, how could she be happy in this world? A world without Inuyasha.

But there was nothing she could do, no matter how often or how desperate she was the well wouldn't let her pass when she tried. She hid her feelings and tried to live normally again but she was constantly afraid that Inuyasha would think she betrayed him when she never returned.

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

Despite all the failed attempts Kagome never gave up trying to cross time, not only did she miss her beloved hanyou she missed the others too. Did Sango and Miroku get any children? How about Kohaku, Kirara and Shippou? Oh so much Kagome missed the little fox demon that had become almost like a son to her.

But without Inuyasha by her side she felt empty, there was a hole in her chest that only he could fill. Without him Kagome was not complete, a part of her, a very important part, was still in the sengoku jidai, it would always remain where Inuyasha was.

'_cause you know,_

_you__ know, you know_

_That I love you_

She reached her family and got hugs from everyone, they were all so happy, Kagome hadn't the heart to spoil the day with her pain. So she kept her mask up and said her goodbye's to her friends. They had all passed their entrance exams to their college though Kagome had refused even trying to get into college, she didn't fully know why, the more time she spent working the easier she could forget for a time at least, but one part of her clung to the hope that the well would open again and let her through.

Before she and her family left, Hojo came by and congratulated her too. After two years he had finally seemed to realize Kagome's hint's that she was not interested in him and now they were only friends. Sure she had been on dates with him before, mostly because she wanted Inuyasha to be jealous but now it felt like betrayal just thinking about guys in her time.

To her friends Kagome had said that her boyfriend had moved far away, and they were truly sorry for her. But a better truth was that Inuyasha, quite literary, was in her past.

_I have loved you all along_

Now afterwards when she had really accepted her feelings she realized she had loved Inuyasha almost from the beginning. She had learned to see under his rough and rude surface and got to know the real Inuyasha. He had had such a hard life with so many blows to his heart so he was too afraid to open up except when he was around her. The personality that would push others away was the one personality Kagome loved more than her own life.

_And I miss you_

As she walked home with her chattering family Kagome did her best to push these sad thoughts away, she was determined to enjoy this day. If not for her sake then for her family and her lost friends, they'd wanted to see her happy too.

But she missed them so much, she would gladly give up her comfortable life in modern Tokyo to live in Kaede's village in Sengoku jidai. But what about her family and friends in this time then? Whatever she did one side would be hurt. Now it didn't really matter since the damn well wouldn't let anyone pass.

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and__ you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

She had been back for three years now and wondered if her friends started to forget about her and move on with their lives, she wondered if Inuyasha tried to get through the well too or if he didn't care about her anymore. Right after she thought these thoughts she always cursed herself for not believing in him or her friends.

She just wanted to see Inuyasha again, but for now he only existed in her memories.

Cursing herself quietly in her head Kagome snapped out of her thoughts, her mind wandered as it wanted too easily. Turning to Souta she captured enough of his question to be able to answer. With more determination she pushed her thoughts away and turned her attention fully to her little brother.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_cause with you I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

That night Kagome lay on her bed incapable of sleeping, somehow now more than anytime ever since she had come back her thoughts centered on her other life and the people in it. She missed everyone from Inuyasha to Kouga, she would even be happy to see the cold Sesshomaru and definitely his cute little human ward, Rin, because that would mean that she was back.

She would do anything to have one last chance, a chance to choose which time she wanted to be in, to be able to be with Inuyasha again. Every second apart from him felt like a forever and filled her with a restlessness and pain that never disappeared.

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_cause you know_

_you__ know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

Not until late at night or more correctly very early next day did Kagome fell into a restless sleep. Dreams filled with events from sengoku jidai; of how tight their little group had become through pain and sorrow but also how much fun they had had together. Their jokes and laughs helped them all to relax and get away from the heavy burden for awhile, it also brought them even closer.

Now Kagome was the only one not part of the group anymore.

But being the cheerful and strong willed girl Kagome naturally were she often managed to push her sad thoughts away and remember all their fun times, the happy memories she had would never replace her friends but they helped her through her lonely days and nights.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

Kagome woke up early next morning looking at her clock she knew that her mother would probably be the only one already awake. But she couldn't go back to sleep again there was a tug in her heart like someone or something wanted her to go somewhere, she couldn't explain it. She used to feel similar to this whenever a shard was nearby but the Shikon no Tama was gone. It had vanished three years ago by her selfless wish.

She dressed quickly and left her room and quietly stepped outside. Like many past times her feet took her to the old well, but this time she felt like something pulled her to the small house. Silently she slid open the doors and almost dreadfully walked down the familiar steps, both hearing and feeling the creaks in the old wooden stairs, stopping near the old slightly rundown well. There still was a small stream of magic surging through the ancient dry well, not nearly as strong as the goshinboku, that tree literary pulsed with ancient magic.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

As she stood before the well she sadly realized it may be her fault that the well didn't work anymore. Her feelings when she returned home maybe was stopping the magic that transported her through time. She had been so scared when she was sent alone into the darkness inside the jewel and so happy and relived when she got home. But she had also felt guilt and regret for making her family worry so much about her.

"Inuyasha I want to be with you" Kagome whispered sadly her whole being expressing, calling out her wish.

Carefully Kagome let a slender hand touch the wood and almost let out a gasp in surprise. The well responded to her feelings, a surge of power flared around her even stronger than three years earlier, creating an actual gust of wind. Right then she felt someone behind her.

"Mama…"

A few minutes later Kagome hugged her mom hard and thanked Kami that she had a family who loved her so much that they could let her go. With one last whisper to her mom she put her hands on the well and jumped in like so many times before. And now she could finally see the surroundings slowly disappear, feel the familiar weightlessness and see the comforting light that showed she was traveling through time.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

'_cause I needed _

_I need to hear you say_

Before she reached the other side Kagome wished so hard that everything could be like it was before she left, but being human, nervousness filled her as she imagined what could have happened. What if everyone was hurt? What if they had forgotten her? Or even worse: What if they had been killed?

All thoughts flashed through her mind like a runaway train and she pushed them aside. Inuyasha wouldn't be easily killed. She just wished he could forgive her for being away for so long. Kagome wanted so dearly to be in his arms again, hearing him say those small words that meant so much.

_That I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

Suddenly she landed with a soft thud on the bottom of the dry well, she could see a bright blue sky above and hear the birds singing as she breathed in the crystal clear and clean air that could only be found in a time before technology.

Seconds later she could sense a very familiar aura coming closer in a neck breaking speed. Smiling to herself she started to climb the strong wines that hang down the walls of the well. She heard someone abruptly stop right next to the well and as she reached up one hand she could feel tears build up in her eyes.

A strong hand instantly grabbed hers and pulled her up, soon she stood face to face with Inuyasha, his warm golden eyes, filled with love, locked with hers. Slowly he helped her down and pulled her to his chest in a warm embrace, this was what she had been waiting for for so long, she didn't want him to ever let go.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry… Where you waiting…?"

_So keep breathing_

'_cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

"Idiot, of course not." He said softly, raising one clawed hand and put under her cheek, tilting her head slightly. Kagome's heart beat faster than ever before, but not due to Inuyasha's claws, she knew he would rather die than he so much as scratched her.

If she had noticed her other friends, Sango, Miroku and Shippou standing nearby Kagome probably would've fainted when her hanyou bent down to her face and captured her lips in a mind blowing kiss.

_K__eep breathing_

'_cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_


End file.
